Five Nights At Dino's
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: An old abandoned pizzeria near the Amber Beach Creek Road has now been resurrected and renovated by none other than Prince Philip. The only thing it's missing is a night guard...
1. The Job Interview

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the hiatus on this new story idea. I've been busy with my other ideas.**

 **Anyways, this story is a combination of epic proportion. A horror game that everyone likes and a children's TV show that I loved when I was little.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Hasbro but I do own my OCs.**_

A young girl was on top of the hill on her Dino Cycle. She was wearing an Emerald Green T-shirt, black dress pants and Emerald Green dress shoes to match her T-shirt and her Emerald Green energem that she was wearing around her neck.

Her brown hair was put into a ponytail so that she could stay cool. Not only was she the Emerald Green Pentaceratops Ranger but she could also turn into a dinosaur.

Right now, she was out on her lunch break which was from 12:30-1:05 PM.

Anyways... She was looking down the road near the Amber Beach Creek Road and saw a new renovated pizzeria family restaurant.

There was nobody in the parking lot of the restaurant except for a silver Toyota corolla Camry.

She looked at what the restaurant was called. It was called Barney and Friends Pizzeria Family Diner.

She looked at the watch that was on her wrist.

It was 12:35 PM.

 _Can't hurt to look._ Savannah said to herself as she now revved up her Dino Cycle and began to drive down the hill towards the restaurant.

When she pulled into the restaurant parking lot, she parked her Dino Cycle and got off of it.

She began to look around.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

As she was looking around, she had a strange aura that someone was following her.

After she looked, she began to walk into the restaurant.

…

When she entered the main party room, she saw three dinosaurs on stage.

She wanted to get a closer look at them so she walked down the aisle that led to the stage's front steps.

Just when she was about to the steps, she stopped moving and began to have a closer look at the three dinosaurs.

One was purple with a green metal stomach and it looked like a robotic T-Rex, one was a green Pentaceratops with a dark purple metal stomach and one was a yellow triceratops with a green metal stomach.

She then looked over at a corner that had some star and hearts curtains. The sign said **'Sorry. Out of order!'**

As she was just about to investigate it, she began to hear footsteps and they were coming from the hallway that led to a room called **'Parts and Service.'**

As she was walking down the hallway, she stopped by an office that had open doors on both sides.

The office was small inside.

When she was peeking in, somebody came up behind her.

She turned around and saw Prince Philip looking right at her.

"Hi, Prince Philip. I didn't know that you worked here." She said as she looked at the gray graphite ranger.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Savannah... I love working with kids like you. So...What can I do for you?" Philip asked as he sat down in the office chair, near the computer.

Savannah looked around the small office space and saw pictures of the three animatronic dinosaurs.

Then, she remembered the newspaper article that she read this morning about this place needing a night watch person.

She looked back at Prince Philip.

"I read your article in the newspaper and it said that this place needs a night guard. Is that correct?" Savannah said, remembering.

Prince Philip nodded his head.

"Yes. We've been losing night guards left and right. Why?" He said, in explanation.

Savannah then saw something that caught her attention.

It was a hammer and it had something dark red on the tip of it.

Prince Philip looked at Savannah as she was staring at the hammer for a while now.

He saw the color draining from her face.

"Savannah, are you okay?" He asked, worried and concerned for her.

Savannah could feel her heart pound heavy as she looked at the dark red stuff that was on the hammer.

She could also hear young voices saying... _'Please help us.' 'Please save us from_ _this evil.'_

When she heard Prince Philip's voice, she began to fall.

He caught her just in time before she could hit the floor.

"Savannah!" Prince Philip said, worried and concerned as he held the young girl in his arms.

….

She hid her face in his shoulder, trying to block out the voices that were still going on in her head.

Seeing the blood on the hammer tip made Savannah very aware of the situation.

This now made Savannah rethink about being a night guard. What would be her benefits? What would happen if she never woke up?

Just then, Savannah heard a gentle voice.

 _'Please save us. We feel so lonely.'_ The gentle voice said as Savannah began to open her eyes and look at Prince Philip.

Prince Philip was talking to Kendall on the phone when he felt Savannah shift in his arms.

"I'll have to call you back, Ms. Morgan." He said and hung the phone up, still holding onto Savannah.

"Philip, I'd like to be a night guard here at this restaurant." Savannah said, remembering that the voices needed her help.

"Do you like working in the morning, the afternoon or evening?" Prince Philip asked as he looked at Savannah.

"Well, I'm usually nocturnal at night and sleep during the morning hours when there's no school." Savannah said, answering his first question.

Prince Philip looked at her brown eyes which were now turning dino.

"I can tell. Your eyes are bloodshot. Okay... Next question... What would you do if a robot is after you?" He asked as he steadily kept his eyes on her.

Savannah began to think.

"Well, if the robot is coming after me, I would lock myself in a safe place and wait for the trouble to pass." She said, truthfully.

Prince Philip nodded his head silently.

 _She's the one. The one that they've been waiting for._ He said to himself as he looked at Savannah.

"I see...Okay, Savannah, last and final question...What do you think will benefit you from this?" Prince Philip asked as he looked at her.

Savannah began to think.

 _Benefit from this? I already know what you did. I also already know what's going on._ Savannah said to herself as she was thinking long and hard.

Then, a light bulb came on over head.

"Knowledge, social skills, strategic thinking and minimum wage." She said, in her honest opinion.

Prince Philip nodded his head yes, silently agreeing with her.

 _She's good. Really good. Let's see what she can do._ He said to himself as he looked at her.

"Congratulations, Savannah. You're hired!" Prince Philip said, his final decision now already being made.

"Thank you so much, Prince Philip. I can't wait to tell Kendall and the others." Savannah said, excitedly and was about to go out when Prince Philip grabbed her arm.

"Savannah, wait." He said as he was trying to get her to stop walking.

The young girl looked at the noble prince.

"Yes?" She said, in response.

"You must not tell them anything. If you do, the robots will get mad and come for you. Then, they'll tear you apart, piece by piece and then stuff you inside a Barney suit." Prince Philip said as he was on his knees, with terror reflecting in his eyes.

As he was telling her, she could hear the voices again.

The female voice was crying while the other three male voices were trying to communicate with Savannah.

 _'Keep the secret hidden for as long as you can.'_ The first male voice said as he was communicating with Savannah.

 _'If you can't hold it, it's okay. We won't be offended by it.'_ The second male voice said as he communicated with her.

Savannah silently nodded her head yes and then looked at her wrist watch.

It was 12:45 PM.

"So, Philip...What time do I need to be here tonight?" She asked as she was leaning in the doorway.

Prince Philip looked up at the clock that was on the wall. 12:45 PM, it read in red, digital numbers and letters.

"I need you to be here before midnight tonight. You can come during the evening shift though be careful. The one who's on duty during that time can get pretty strict." Prince Philip said.

"I won't disappoint you, Philip." Savannah said as she was about to start walking out of the office and down a long hallway that led to the main party room.

Just after Savannah left, Prince Philip realized that he had forgotten to tell Savannah something important.

Very important, since she was a ranger.

"Savannah, wait!" He yelled as Savannah was going out the door and outside to the parking lot where the small yellow and small black zords were waiting.

They were what made the Dino Cycle.

As Savannah was just about to tell her Dino Cycle to rev up, she heard someone say...

"Wait!"

She turned around and saw Prince Philip.

"Prince Philip, what is it?" Savannah asked, a little annoyed but still curious.

"Bring your energem to work tonight. You're going to need it." Prince Philip said.

"Alright. Dino Cycle...Rev up!" Savannah said as both the yellow and black zords were getting together, creating the Dino Cycle.

Within moments, the Dino Cycle was right in front of her.

She got onto it and began to drive it out of the restaurant parking lot.

"Savannah!" Prince Philip said as she was just about to drive out towards the curve.

"What is it?" Savannah said as she slowed down, looking at the Prince.

"Don't tell anyone about your job." Prince Philip said as he was about to go into the restaurant.

Savannah sighed.

"I won't tell anyone!" Savannah said and began to speed out of the parking lot.

Just as soon as she left, Prince Philip chuckled evilly.

 _Excellent. Everything is going as planned. No one will know the real truth behind this place._ He said to himself as he began to go in back inside the restaurant.

 **(Alright. So, now Savannah went to an old abandoned but newly renovated pizzeria near the Amber Beach Creek Road for a job interview. She got to meet Prince Philip. Something is fishy, making Savannah think twice about this. Please stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. First Night Jitters

**5:55 PM**

Everyone was getting ready to go home for the night. Savannah, on the other hand was sitting at a booth by herself, reflecting on what happened today.

 _Why did the kid voices come to me? Are they trying to warn me about Prince Phillip? This is so frustrating._ Savannah said to herself as she clutched onto her head.

Tyler and the others were cleaning up while Kendall was supervising, making sure that everything was done right.

As she was checking off the chores, she saw the one that she loved and protected sitting at a booth, clutching onto her head.

She walked over to the young girl.

"Savannah? Savannah, it's me. Kendall. Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Kendall said as she looked at the young girl that was caught up in a daze.

When Savannah heard Kendall's voice, she snapped out of the daze and looked at her.

"Huh? Sure..." Savannah said as she began to scoot over to make room for Kendall.

Kendall began to sit down beside the distraught young girl.

"Hey. Are you okay, Savannah?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around her.

Savannah sighed.

 _If I tell her, like Prince Phillip said, the animatronics will hurt me. What do I do?_ She said to herself as her eyes were wide, with worry.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Kendall... I'm tired and I've got a lot on my mind. Is it okay if I tell you tomorrow?" Savannah said as she was breathing calmly as she was telling her, trying to keep the secret under wraps.

"Sure. That's fine but are you really okay?" Kendall said as she now got up and began to help Savannah scoot out.

As Kendall was helping Savannah up, Savannah began to hear the voices again.

'It's okay if you tell her. We won't be offended by it.' The female voice said.

Kendall saw that the young girl was dazed off again.

She was concerned.

"Savannah? Savannah? Are you alright, Savannah? Please speak to me." Kendall said as she now hugged Savannah close to her.

Savannah saw the three boy ghosts and the one female ghost surround her in her mind.

Savannah, just tell her that you're going to work at a guard shack tonight. You're going to be guarding something valuable.' The male voice who was wearing a Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus Rex T-shirt said.

Savannah's eyes were blinking rapidly.

Kendall saw that Savannah was coming back.

"Are you okay, Savannah? What happened?" She asked as she stroked the young girl's face.

Savannah took a deep breath.

You see, Kendall... Since I'm a nocturnal dinosaur, I'm going to be staying up all night tonight. At midnight, I have to go to some sort of guard shack across from the mall. You can come if you want to but, let me just warn you that the night shift isn't as what it seems." Savannah said as she was explaining to Kendall what she was going to be doing tonight.

The secret was hidden.

Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Savannah, Prince Philip called me..." Kendall began to say just as Savannah was about to leave.

Savannah groaned.

 _Not again... What does he want?_ She said to herself as she turned back around to face Kendall.

"What did he want this time?" Savannah asked, a little bit irritated.

"Did he tell you about bringing your energem to the guard shack tonight?" Kendall asked, with intrigue.

Savannah nodded her head yes.

"Do you have a mini crystal bed?" Kendall asked.

Savannah nodded her head yes in response.

"Good. Remember...Shift starts at midnight." Kendall said as Savannah was now walking out of the café.

...

For the next couple of hours, Savannah was at home doing the things that she needed to get done before midnight.

Heck, she even took a half an hour nap.

When Savannah woke up, she saw that her mom was on the phone with someone.

As they were chatting, Savannah looked at the clock.

It was 10:45 PM.

 _About an hour and a half until the midnight shift starts._ Savannah said to herself as she began to get up off of the couch.

Her mother, Shannon Nicole Navarro aka the Magenta Pink Styracosaurus Ranger was sitting in a chair, adjacent to the couch, working on her digital farm when she saw her daughter get up.

"Savannah, what are you doing? Where are you going? It's 10:45 at night." Shannon said as she looked at Savannah, concerned.

Savannah sighed.

Inside of her mind, the ghosts of the dead children gathered around her. Each of them were placing their arms around Savannah, in a group huddle.

'Hey. It's okay. We're all here for you.' The boy that was wearing a Yellow T-shirt that had a green triceratops on it.

Savannah looked at them and smiled.

'Just remember that no matter what you do, we will support you.' The boy that was wearing an orange T-shirt with a orange and green Pachycephalosaurus on it.

'Always.' The girl that was wearing a dark green T-shirt with an emerald green Pentaceratops on it.

Savannah blinked her eyes and was back to reality.

She saw her mom standing there, with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Well, Savannah... I'm waiting for an answer." Shannon said as she was blocking the front door.

Savannah began to think up of an excuse.

"Kendall wants me to stay at her house tonight because she's been dying to try out a new Dino Charger on me, if that's okay." Savannah said as she now began to see her mother's expression loosen.

"Alright but are you sure that you can get there on your own? It's really dark outside." Shannon said, worried.

Savannah's brown eyes began to turn dinosaur oval shaped and Shannon's eyes went wide with shock.

"You're a...You're a..." Was all Shannon could manage to get out of her mouth before she went to go sit down.

Savannah sighed and began to let her eyes return to their normal form.

Shannon looked up from her chair that she was cowering behind and saw that her daughter's eyes returned back to normal.

She got up off of her knees and walked over to where Savannah was standing, near the stairs.

Savannah looked down at her energem and then looked up at the ceiling.

 _Why would this energem give me so much strength and dinosaur like features? Well, whatever the reason, it's awesome!_ Savannah said to herself as she looked back down at her energem and then looked up at her mother.

"Oh...Hi, Mom." Savannah said, in greeting.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am for being afraid of you." Shannon said, apologizing.

Savannah nodded.

"It's okay, Mom. So, are you going to let me go?" She asked as she smiled at her.

Mrs. Navarro smiled.

"You can go. You two need some fun time as it is." She said as she looked at Savannah.

Savannah hugged her.

"Thank you, Mom. I've got to pack some things in an overnight bag. I'll be right back." She said as she now was through hugging her Mom and was going upstairs to her room.

….

 **11:05 PM**

Savannah came down the stairs with an overnight bag that was packed and ready to go.

In one hand, Savannah had her mini crystal bed that she could charge her energem with.

Shannon saw her daughter come down the stairs, with a confident smile on her face.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Look at my blue butt baby so grown up." Shannon said as she began to hug Savannah.

Savannah blushed with embarrassment.

"Mom...I know. I have responsibilities." Savannah said as she looked at her.

"I hope that you stay safe tonight with Kendall. I'll call in a few hours to see how you both are doing." Shannon said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Savannah was silent and had a blank expression on her face.

 _Oh no…_ Savannah said to herself as she was facepalming.

Shannon saw the facepalming look on her daughter's face and then looked at the clock.

It was 11:08 PM.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." She said as she placed a hand on Savannah's shoulder.

Savannah chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Me afraid? Please...I came out of the haunted woods attraction bravely." Savannah said as she laughed.

Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Savannah. You have fun tonight with Kendall and I'll talk to you in the morning. Alright?" She said as she looked at the young girl that was just about to go out the front door.

"Alright, mom. Love you." Savannah said and blew a kiss.

Shannon blew her a kiss back as Savannah was going out the door and now shutting it behind her.

Just as soon as Savannah went out the door, she sighed.

 _I hope that I can survive the night._ She said to herself as she activated her Dino Cycle that began to come together.

….

 **11:30 PM**

Prince Philip was outside, in his silver car, waiting for Savannah.

 _Where could she be? She has 30 minutes to get here. If she's not here by midnight, it's going to get hectic._ He said to himself as he was waiting.

As he was sitting there, waiting patiently for the young girl, there was a bright light and Savannah came riding in on her Dino Cycle.

She was in her suit and helmet.

She pulled up beside the silver car and parked.

Prince Philip got out of his car and went over to her.

When he got to her, he hugged her.

"Um... Prince Philip... This is awkward." Savannah said as she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry. It's just... I've missed you." Prince Philip said as he began to take back from the hug.

"Thanks." Savannah said as she began to walk with Prince Philip into the restaurant.

They walked down the hall together to where they met up today for the interview.

The office itself still looked the same.

Savannah began to go in.

Savannah sat down at the desk.

Prince Philip looked at his watch.

It was 11:50 PM.

"Well, Savannah, I shall be off. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" He said as he looked at her.

Savannah looked at him and smiled.

"Okay." Savannah said as Prince Philip was about to walk out.

"Oh and Savannah..." Prince Philip said as he peeked his head back in.

Savannah turned from looking at the tablet to look at him.

"Yes?" She said, with a welcome smile on her face.

"Be careful, Savannah. Some of them can get very violent at night." Prince Philip said as he was about to leave again.

Savannah chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." She said as Prince Philip gave her a thumbs up and left.

Savannah sighed.

She had a long night ahead of her.

 **(So, a lot has happened since chapter one. Savannah is trying her best to keep her new security job a secret but she has a problem believing Philip when she saw the children's blood on the tip of the hammer and now, she's just about to begin her new job. Will she figure out the true story? Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Night 1 Call

**11:59 PM**

As Savannah sat there at the desk, making sure that she had everything that she needed, the phone began to ring.

 _Who could it be at this time of night? Could it be Mom? Kendall?_ Savannah said to herself as she was now about to pick up the phone.

After she picked up the phone, she began to wait for a voice to respond.

"Hello?" Savannah said, answering.

Just when Savannah said that, a recorded voice began to talk and it sounded almost exactly like Philip.

"Hello? Hello? Um...Hey. I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night." The voice began to say as Savannah was listening.

"Okay. Continue." Savannah said as she was toned in.

"I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The voice that sounded a lot like Prince Philip's said.

"Okay. Tell me more." Savannah said, interested.

"Let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Barney and Friends Pizzeria. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." Prince Philip's voice said as it continued ranting.

 _So this is the place that was abandoned near the Amber Beach Creek Road. Cool._ Savannah said to herself as she was listening.

"Barney and Friends Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Prince Philip's voice said.

Savannah's eyes went wide.

 _Cleaned? Bleached? Could it be what I saw when I saw the blood on the tip of the hammer?_ Savannah said to herself as the flashback of the hammer that was on the desk with blood on the tip of it.

Savannah's heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." Prince Philip's voice said while Savannah's heart rate was returning to normal.

"Lucky for you since you're not the one in here dealing with this crap." Savannah said as she was annoyed.

"The animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Prince Philip's voice said.

"I know and I'm not afraid of them." Savannah said, with confidence.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" He continued talking.

"These dead children you trapped here wouldn't hurt anyone, including me." Savannah said, in defense.

She already knew that the dead children were kind people whom she could trust.

"Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."

"Well, duh. That's a no-brainer." Savannah said as she sat there, with her arms crossed.

"Now since that's against the rules here at Barney and Friends Pizzeria, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Barney suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." Prince Philip's voice said.

Savannah looked down at her energem.

"They should be the ones stuffing you inside a Barney suit since you killed them!" Savannah said, getting angry.

She was fed up with what she saw today and the look behind Prince Philip's eyes.

 _Why were his eyes glowing purple? Did he not tell me something that I should know now?_ Savannah said to herself as she was twiddling her thumbs and gritting her teeth.

"The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Prince Philip's voice said as it was now chuckling.

"It's not funny." Savannah said, in a serious voice.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Prince Philip's voice said and hung up.

 _What does he mean when he said Gotta conserve power? Is it faulty wiring or does this place run on a full battery?_ Savannah asked herself as she began to check the cameras.

So far, nothing hasn't gotten out of place.

The animatronic purple and green T-Rex, the animatronic green and dark pink pentaceratops and the animatronic yellow and green triceratops were still in their positions.

After Savannah checked the cameras, she sighed in relief.

She had a long night ahead of her.

 **(So, Savannah now knows what the blood on the tip of the hammer means. That four kids have been murdered. But by who? Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. Together We Meet

**12:20 A.M.**

As Savannah was checking the cameras, she began to hear voices.

They were coming from the hallway.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" A female voice called out.

Savannah began to look at the cameras, frantically.

In the main party room, Savannah began to realize that the dark green Pentaceratops animatronic was gone.

 _Where could she be? Where did she go?_ Savannah asked herself as she was looking frantically.

Just as she was frantically searching for the dark green pentaceratops animatronic, she looked at the dark hallway, where the female voice was coming from.

Savannah pressed a button on the desk and a light began to come on.

She saw the dark green pentaceratops animatronic that was now toddling towards her.

Savannah began to freak out.

 _How'd she get here?! What am I going to do?! She's going to kill me!_ Savannah said to herself as she watched the dark green pentaceratops animatronic get closer.

Savannah then hid underneath the desk.

 _She'll never find me here._ She said to herself as she sighed in relief.

The dark green pentaceratops animatronic looked around in the office.

Just as Savannah thought she was safe, the desk began to lift and now, she had no place to hide.

The dark green pentaceratops animatronic looked curiously at the young human girl.

As the animatronic dinosaur looked at the young girl, she saw the emerald green energem around the girl's neck.

She twitched her head, mechanically.

"Savannah?" The female animatronic said as she recognized the young girl.

Savannah was bubbling with pride.

"You're one of the dead children?" Savannah asked as she looked at the animatronic.

The dark green pentaceratops animatronic mechanically nodded her head yes.

"What is your name?" Savannah asked as she held her hand out to the girl robot.

The dark green pentaceratops animatronic held her hand in Savannah's.

"My name is... Is...is." The dark green pentaceratops animatronic said as she was beginning to glitch.

Savannah took a step back from the dark green pentaceratops animatronic.

 _What is going on with her? Is she okay?_ Savannah said to herself as she was watching the animatronic's eyes turn from hazel blue to black, white and red.

The dark green pentaceratops animatronic looked at Savannah, with a death glare in her eyes.

Savannah began to shudder and shake.

When the dark green pentaceratops animatronic saw the young girl shudder and shake, her eyes returned to their normal hazel blue color.

"Savannah, it's... It's okay. It was...It was just a glitch. It happens a lot of the time to us." The dark green pentaceratops animatronic said as she began to hold her hand out again.

Savannah held her in the animatronic's.

The animatronic's hand felt so cold.

"So...Do you have a name?" Savannah asked, with wonder and curiosity.

The dark green pentaceratops animatronic began to think of what her name was.

"I may not remember my true name but the people who worked here called me Baby Bop." She said as she was trying to recollect her memories.

"Baby Bop... I like it. It's a cute name." Savannah said as she was looking at the dark green pentaceratops animatronic.

Baby Bop blushed.

"So, Savannah... would you like to play with me and my friends?" Baby Bop asked.

Savannah looked around the office before she looked back at the dark green pentaceratops animatronic.

"Sure. Why not." Savannah said, with a smile on her face.

Baby Bop wrapped her robotic arms around the young girl ranger.

"Thank you so much. You have made me the happiest girl ever." Baby Bop said as she was hugging Savannah.

As Savannah was being hugged, she realized that Baby Bop had a lot of sharp teeth.

 _Why would a robot need lots of sharp teeth? Maybe they were developed to act human._ She said to herself as she began to get out of the hug.

Baby Bop looked at her.

"Shall we go see my friends? They would like to meet you." She said as she looked at Savannah.

"Sure. Let's." Savannah said as she began to walk hand in hand with the dark green Pentaceratops animatronic to the main party room.

...

 **12:32 A.M.**

Baby Bop and Savannah arrived in the main party room.

The purple and green T-Rex animatronic and the yellow and green Triceratops animatronic began to open their eyes and they could see the dark green Pentaceratops animatronic with the young human girl ranger.

The yellow and green Triceratops animatronic saw his sister with a human girl.

"Hi, sis." He said as he looked at her.

"Hi, BJ." Baby Bop said as Savannah was looking around the party room.

The animatronic purple and green T-Rex saw the human girl.

He got off the stage and robotically walked over to her.

Savannah began to hear footsteps behind her so, she turned around and saw the purple and green animatronic T-Rex.

"Super dee duper glad to see you!" The T-Rex animatronic said as he looked at her.

Savannah smiled.

"I'm glad that y'all have come to me for help, Barney." She said as she now began to give him a hug.

After they hugged, Savannah looked from Barney to the yellow and green triceratops animatronic.

"So...You must be BJ? Is that right?" She asked as she looked at the yellow and green triceratops animatronic that was standing near a small stage with purple and white star curtains.

The yellow and green triceratops animatronic walked towards Savannah, hesitating with every step.

"Yes. You're right. I'm BJ and this is my sister Baby Bop and my oldest brother Barney." BJ said as he was nodding his head yes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm so happy that I get to protect you from... The one who killed you four innocent children." Savannah said as her mood went from happy to sad.

BJ, Baby Bop and Barney looked at each other before they got together into a group hug with Savannah.

"It's not your fault, Savannah." Baby Bop said as she was hugging the girl.

"The most important thing is that now you're here to protect us from the one who wants to destroy us. We're a family no matter what." Barney said as he was continuing from where Baby Bop left off.

BJ mechanically nodded his head yes in agreement.

 **(So...Now we know that the animatronic dinosaurs can come to life at night. I've never played the game Five Nights At Freddy's but thank goodness Savannah can think of clever ways to hide, even though she has now friended the four dead children and has to protect them from what killed them. Stay tuned for chapter five.)**


	5. Meet Riff

After they hugged, Savannah began to notice the small stage that was surrounded by purple and white star curtains.

The sign in front of it said... **SORRY...** **Out of order!**

She began to walk over to it.

Baby Bop, BJ and Barney saw Savannah walking towards the small stage.

"Baby Bop, protect Savannah while Barney and I are going to talk to the animatronic that's inside of it. Okay?" BJ said as he was about to walk with Barney.

"Got it." Baby Bop said as she began to bend her legs and jumpscare Savannah.

Savannah felt something sharp on her skin and it was Baby Bop's sharp teeth.

Baby Bop looked down at the frightened girl that she was on top of.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Baby Bop said as she hesitantly got up off of the girl.

She held out a hand to Savannah and helped her up.

Barney and BJ entered the back way that led into the animatronic's station which was called Hangout Cove.

They saw an orange and yellow Parasaurolophus animatronic that was sitting in a lounge chair.

"Hey, Riff." BJ said as they came over to him.

Riff looked up from the newspaper that he was reading and looked at Barney and BJ.

"It's about time y'all came to get me. What's going on?" Riff said as he instantly got up out of his chair and placed the newspaper down onto the small wooden table.

BJ looked at Barney and nodded his head at him.

"You see, Riff. We have a super dee duper surprise for you." Barney said, with excitement in his voice.

"Surprises?! I love surprises! What is it?!" Riff said, eager to know.

"Follow us." BJ said as he began to lead the way.

Riff began to follow Barney and BJ to the main party room.

Baby Bop was sitting onstage with Savannah on her lap when BJ, Barney and Riff walked in.

Riff crossed his arms, mechanically.

"What is it that y'all want to show me?" He asked as he was looking around.

Savannah got up off of Baby Bop's lap and walked over to where Barney, BJ and Riff were standing at.

Riff heard movement and mechanically looked at the girl.

He gasped and began to hug the girl.

Riff looked at her, with his green robotic eyes.

Savannah looked at him with her brown eyes.

"You're the one! You're the one that we've been waiting for!" Riff said, excited.

Savannah smiled.

"Yep and I'm so glad to be here. To be honest, y'all probably don't know who did this to you guys." She said as she looked at them.

Baby Bop got off the stage and walked over to them.

"Savannah, we know that it wasn't you." Baby Bop said as she placed her robot arm around her.

Savannah began to feel a little bit unsettled.

"Y'all know I'm a ranger, right?" She said, nervously.

"Of course we know, Savannah. We're one big happy family." Barney said as he looked at her and smiled.

Savannah sighed in relief.

All of them were now looking at the clock.

It was **1:15 A.M.**

 _Four hours and five minutes to go until six o'clock._ Savannah said to herself as she was beginning to get tired.

Baby Bop looked at Savannah, whose eyes were red, with fatigue and irritation.

She saw that the young girl was just about to fall asleep.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Baby Bop asked as she looked at the tired girl.

Savannah blinked her eyes open so that she could look at Baby Bop.

"Huh? Oh...um...Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little bit worn out, that's all." She said as she looked at her.

BJ looked at her.

"Your eyes are red." He said as he looked at her.

Savannah rubbed them.

"I know." She said as she rubbed them.

"How about we all sit on stage together?" Savannah said, in suggestion as she yawned.

"I think that's a super dee duper idea!" Barney said as they were all walking together to the stage.

Barney, BJ and Riff sat down beside Baby Bop, who was holding Savannah in her arms.

"Did she come from far far away?" Riff asked as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"What do you think, Riff?" BJ said as he looked at him.

"Yeah. I was right. She did come from far far away." Riff said as Savannah was sleeping on Baby Bop's lap.

"She's... She's not like us at all." Baby Bop said as she was watching Savannah sleep.

"True, Baby Bop but she wants to protect us. She loves us for who we are." Barney said.

Riff looked at the emerald green gem that Savannah was wearing around her neck.

"What's this thing?" Riff asked as he was holding Savannah's gem in his metal hand.

Baby Bop took it away from him.

"Riff, that isn't yours. This is Savannah's. She needs it so that she can turn into a ranger." Baby Bop said as she placed the gem back around Savannah's neck.

"I get that but why does she really need it?" Riff asked as his eyes were still fascinated on the emerald green gem that Savannah had around her neck.

"Because it helps Savannah with her anamorphic morphs." BJ said as he looked at the group.

Baby Bop gasped.

"Barney, do you remember when Savannah transformed into a T-Rex?" Baby Bop said as she remembered the day when Barney got out of control.

"Yes I do remember, Baby Bop. Why did you ask?" Barney said as he looked at her.

"Maybe we can play a game with her." Baby Bop said as she was thinking out loud.

"And scare her? No. Her endoskeleton is very fragile." BJ said as he looked at Savannah.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what happened." Barney said, apologizing.

"We know that it wasn't your fault." Baby Bop said, with sympathy.

"It was the puppet possessing you, Barney." BJ said as he looked at Barney.

"I know..." Barney said as he looked at Savannah, who was asleep in Baby Bop's arms.

"We shouldn't tell Savannah about the puppet. The puppet is dangerous." Baby Bop said as she was petting Savannah's hair.

"You're right, sis." BJ said as he looked at her.

Then, the clock chimed.

It was **2:00 A.M.**

"She's been out for a while now." Baby Bop said as she looked down at Savannah, who was sleeping peacefully, like an angel.

"How much longer will she sleep? I want to do something cool with her." Riff said as he looked at Savannah.

Barney sighed.

"We shouldn't interrupt her while she's sleeping. If we wake her up now, she'll feel as if she's having a really bad nightmare." Barney said as he looked at the group that was surrounding Baby Bop and Savannah.

Riff sighed and went back into his cool cove.

After Riff left, it was just Barney, BJ and Baby Bop, along with Savannah.

 **(So, now we have met Riff, the orange and yellow Parasaurolophus animatronic that acts almost like Foxy, hanging out in his cool cove. But now, all four of them have a problem. They're going to have to protect Savannah from the puppet but, who's the puppet? Anyways… Stay tuned for chapter six.)**


	6. Overnight Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. This story is getting good. Really good. Savannah has this new job at an old but newly renovated pizzeria as a night guard. But, there's more to this that meets Savannah's eyes. There is a story behind this place and now, from what she already knows and also from what the animatronics told her, she's trying to piece the whole story together.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

As they were sitting on the stage, they began to hear music and it was coming from Savannah's pocket.

Savannah began to wake up from her peaceful sleep so that she could answer her cell phone.

Baby Bop looked and saw Savannah up.

Savannah looked at the caller ID that it was calling her.

It was Kendall.

"Who is Kendall?" Baby Bop asked as she looked at Savannah's phone.

"She's a friend of mine who is like a mom to me." Savannah said as she looked at Baby Bop.

Baby Bop smiled.

"Okay. Would you like some privacy?" Baby Bop asked as Savannah was beginning to get down from the stage.

"Yeah." Savannah said as she looked at Baby Bop.

Baby Bop looked at the hallway that led down to the parts and service room.

"We can go down to the parts and service room so that you can have some privacy here, if you want." She said as she looked at Savannah.

"Um...No thanks. I'll go back down to the security office." Savannah said as she was being considerate.

"Okay then. We'll be waiting for you to get back." Baby Bop said as Savannah was about to enter the hallway.

 _Sure. Whatever you say._ Savannah said to herself as she now was out of sight of the dinosaur animatronics.

When Savannah got back into her station, she resumed talking to Kendall.

~ Conversation ~

"Hey, Savannah."

"Hey, Kendall."

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. Temperature is crazy."

"Tell me about it. Usually, your temperature shifts whenever you turn into a dinosaur."

"I know, Kendall."

"You still coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yes I still am but I might be late coming in."

"Why, Savannah?"

"Can't get back to sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Gotcha."

"I love you, Savannah."

"I love you too, Kendall."

"What time are you coming to work tomorrow?"

"10:30-11:30, that is...If I'm not too tired."

"Alright, Savannah. I'll let you go so that you can get back to sleep."

"Okay, Kendall. Kisses and hugs?"

"Kisses and hugs. Goodnight, my sweet Savannah."

"Goodnight, my…(yawns)... sweet…(yawns again)... Kendall." Savannah said as she was getting sleepy.

Kendall hung up and so did Savannah.

Just after Savannah hung up the phone, she began to lay her head down onto the desk.

When she was comfortable, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **(So, the night is just about to draw to a close and Savannah has been asleep for a few hours. The animatronics are very considerate of Savannah, letting her have her privacy but, do they approve of Savannah's best friend Kendall? Anyways, stay tuned for chapter seven.)**


	7. Aftermath Of Night One: Celebration

**6:00 A.M.**

Savannah was asleep in the chair when the day guard Trevor came walking in, along with Prince Philip.

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping." Trevor said as he was watching the girl ranger sleep.

"Yes she does but it's time to wake her up now." Prince Philip said as he agreed with Trevor.

Trevor went over to Savannah and stood, causing his shadow to directly stand over the young girl.

"Savannah... Savannah? Wake up." He said as he was shaking her awake.

Savannah yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

When her brown eyes were clear of sleep, she could see Prince Phillip and Trevor.

"Huh...? Prince Phillip? Trevor? What are y'all doing here?" Savannah asked as she was still tired.

"I'm here for the morning shift." Trevor said as he was helping her up.

Savannah looked at the digital alarm clock.

It was 6:05 A.M.

"I lived! I lived!" Savannah said as she began to hug the two.

"Yes, Savannah." Prince Philip said as he hugged her.

"Yep. You did. We're so proud of you." Trevor said as he was hugging her.

"Savannah, go ahead and go on home. I'll let Kendall know that you're going to be coming in late today." Prince Philip said as Savannah was now fully awake and about to walk out the office.

"Alright." Savannah said as she was about to leave.

Trevor looked at Prince Philip.

"She's supposed to be working four more nights this week." He said as he looked at him.

"I know, Trevor. Let's go tell her." Prince Philip said as he looked at the young cerulean blue turtle ranger.

The two began to go after Savannah.

...

Savannah was about to summon her Dino Cycle when Prince Philip and Trevor came walking out together.

"Prince Philip? Trevor? What is it?" Savannah asked as her Dino Cycle came together.

"You see, Savannah..." Trevor began to say.

"Yeah?" Savannah replied.

"You're scheduled for four more nights this week." Prince Philip said as he was revealing his answer to her.

"Wh...What?" Savannah said.

She was surprised.

 _Maybe the dead children told him to give me four more nights. Wow. This is amazing. Maybe I can find out more information._ Savannah said to herself as she had a clever look on her face.

Trevor looked at Savannah as she was getting on her Dino Cycle and heading out of the restaurant parking lot.

After she left, Prince Phillip and Trevor looked at each other.

"Do you think that she's ready for night two, Sir?" Trevor asked as they were about to start walking back towards the restaurant.

Prince Philip chuckled and there was a purple glowing glare in his eyes.

"Oh...Don't worry, Trevor. She's ready." He said as they walked back inside the restaurant.

...

 **(Time skip)**

 **10:00 A.M.**

Savannah was in her bed, asleep when her digital alarm clock began to go off.

Savannah sat up in bed and began to turn the alarm off.

She stretched and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

She sighed in relief, glad to be back home from a restless night at the new job.

She got up out of bed and began to get dressed to go to her other job.

A few minutes later, Savannah came downstairs, wearing an Emerald Green T-shirt and a black dress skirt. She was wearing Emerald Green dress shoes and her hair was put up in a ponytail.

Around her neck was the emerald green energem that she always wore, since she's a ranger.

When she came down the stairs, she saw her mother asleep in the chair.

 _She must've been waiting up all night for me to come back. No wonder she was tired._ Savannah said to herself as she was about to sneak out quietly.

Then, she forgot something upstairs.

It was her bag.

She went upstairs and packed it with her medical diapers, her Dino Com and her Dino Charger.

She came back downstairs and saw her mother, shifting in her sleep.

As Savannah was about to open the door, Shannon instantly sat up and began to rub her sleepy eyes.

She put her glasses on and saw Savannah.

"Savannah, where have you been last night? I was so worried about you." Shannon said as she got up and went over to the young girl and hugged her.

As Shannon was hugging Savannah, the young girl looked up at the ceiling.

 _God, if you can hear me...What am I supposed to tell my mom? I can't lie to her. I'll go to Satan if I lie._ Savannah said as she was praying.

Just then, Savannah remembered what she told her mom last night before she left to go down to the Pizzeria.

"I was at Kendall's house for her sleepover, Mom. I'm sorry if I forgot to call you last night. I was so tired and Kendall and I were binge watching the IGPX." Savannah said as she looked at Shannon, truthfully in the eye.

Shannon nodded her head yes, agreeing with Savannah.

"It's okay, Savannah. Just call me whenever you binge watch something or do something ahead of time which makes you be gone for a long period of time." She said as she was watching Savannah walking out the door.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mom." Savannah said as she scoffed.

"Love you, Savannah." Shannon said as Savannah was now about to walk out the house.

"Love you too, Mom." Savannah said as she chuckled and waved.

"See you after work, sweetie." Shannon said as she was about to go back over to the couch.

"Okay, Mom. You too." Savannah said as she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

After she shut the door, she sighed in relief and began to walk to work.

 **(So...Savannah survived night one. But now, there's more to it than meets the eye. Can Savannah keep up with protecting the secret that the animatronics told her to keep silent and hidden? Stay tuned for chapter eight.)**


	8. Awakening

**11:14 A.M.**

When Savannah got to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, she began to hear her heart pounding out of her chest.

 _Oh no... Not now._ She said to herself as her heart was pounding.

Just as she was about to walk up to the entrance, she saw Koda standing there, waiting.

 _Maybe he'll understand why I feel so guilty._ Savannah said to herself as she was beginning to feel her pounding heart calm down.

When Savannah walked through, Koda noticed her.

He walked right up to her and hugged her.

"Koda..." Savannah said as she sighed in relief, glad to see him.

"Savannah, you squeezing me." Koda said as he was trying to breathe as the young girl was hugging him.

"Sorry." Savannah said as she was pulling out of the hug.

"Savannah, you ready?" Koda asked as he looked at her and was holding his hand out to her.

"Yes I am, Koda." Savannah said as she now was holding her hand in his.

The two were walking hand in hand to the Dino Bite Café.

When they got into the Dino Bite Café, they saw the others hard at work.

"Savannah, Kendall wanted to see you." Koda said as he was about to go to Riley.

Savannah yawned.

 _Uh oh. What have I done this time? Does she know about my new secret?_ Savannah asked herself as she was scratching the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Oh. Okay, Koda. I'll get right on it." Savannah said and she then yawned.

"Okay, Savannah." Koda said as he walked over to Riley.

After Koda was walking over to Riley, Savannah sat down at a booth and began to rub her eyes.

Tyler and the others were in the kitchen when they began to realize the tired girl.

"I have never seen Lady Savannah fatigued like this." Sir Ivan said as he was looking at Savannah and back at the group.

"Savannah need help." Koda said as he looked at the tired girl.

"I'll go talk to her." Tyler said as he was now about to exit the kitchen.

Savannah was sitting at a booth, about to doze off when Tyler came walking over to her.

"Savannah, are you okay?" Tyler asked as he stood beside her.

Savannah began to doze off.

Tyler sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

Riley and the others looked at him.

"Is she okay, Sir Tyler?" Sir Ivan asked.

Tyler looked at Savannah, who was sleeping.

"Sleep tight, sister." Tyler said as he gave her a quick kiss and went back into the kitchen.

...

 **12:05 PM**

When Savannah woke up, she was lying in a bed in the Base.

As she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she saw the door automatically sliding open and Kendall walking in.

Kendall saw that Savannah was awake.

"Hi, Savannah." Kendall said, in greeting as she was now standing beside the young girl.

Savannah yawned.

"Morning, Kendall." Savannah said as she was getting down from the bed.

Kendall looked at her wrist watch.

It was **12:10 PM**.

"It's afternoon, Savannah." Kendall said, reminding her.

Savannah chuckled and scratched the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Time flies." Savannah said as she giggled, nervously.

Kendall saw a purple ring around Savannah's eyes.

She looked at Savannah, worried.

"Savannah, what were you doing last night?" Kendall asked as she kept her eyes on the young ranger.

"I was at home, trying to sleep but I couldn't since I have bad nightmares." Savannah said, thinking and remembering as she was covering up the real reason why she was up all night.

"Though, what was you doing up at 2 in the morning?" Kendall asked, curious.

"Like I said before... Nightmares." Savannah said as she was repeating herself for the second time.

"Okay... Okay, Savannah. I understand." Kendall said, in agreement to Savannah's previous statement.

Savannah took a deep breath and began to calm down.

As she was calming down, Kendall pulled her into a hug.

Kendall looked down at her and Savannah looked up at her.

"I want you to take it easy, today. Can you do that for me?" She asked as she looked at Savannah.

Savannah looked at Kendall and nodded her head yes.

Kendall smiled and then gave the young girl a kiss.

"That's my girl." Kendall said and watched as Savannah was walking up the stairs and back into the Dino Bite Café.

As Savannah was back in the Dino Bite Café, Kendall's phone began to ring.

She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

It was Prince Philip.

She answered.

~ Conversation ~

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ms. Morgan. How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Doing great, as a matter of fact."

"That's great to hear."

"Where's Savannah?"

"Savannah...? She's up in the Café. What do you want with her?"

"Tell her that I need for her to come to the place that's near the Amber Beach Creek Road."

"Oh. Okay...?"

"Bye."

"Bye?"

~ End conversation ~

"Ohkay..." Kendall said, awkwardly as she placed the phone back into her pocket and went up to the Café.

...

Savannah was outside of the Café, about to head over to where Rexy, the Tyrannosaurus Rex was standing, waiting for her.

Rexy roared.

"Hey, Rexy." Savannah said as she began to pet him.

Rexy began to nuzzle and nudge Savannah.

Savannah giggled.

When Kendall got into the café, she saw the others working.

"Lady Morgan, what are you doing here?" Sir Ivan asked as he was looking at her.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Savannah this morning?" Kendall asked as she looked at them.

"I have, Ms. Morgan." Tyler said as he looked at her.

"Great. Where is she?" Kendall asked, eagerly.

"She was sitting right over there before she got up and went out of the Café." Tyler said, remembering.

Kendall saw the booth that Tyler was pointing at and she went to check and see if Savannah was sitting there.

When she got over there, she saw an empty booth.

She then looked at Tyler.

When she got over there, she saw an empty booth.

She then looked at Tyler.

"Tyler, since you know so much about your sister, where does she usually hang out when she's not in here?" Kendall asked, with a suspicious and inquiring look on her face.

Tyler began to think.

"Well, whenever she's not in here, she's either with her friends or with Rexy." Tyler said as he looked at her.

"Thanks, Tyler." Kendall said as she was beginning to walk out of the Café and into the hallway.

 **(So...Savannah had a fun night last night with the animatronic dinosaurs… Getting to know them and becoming the perfect dino family. But, Savannah can't lie for much longer. They'll find out sooner or later. Stay tuned for chapter nine.)**


	9. Back To The Pizzeria

When Kendall entered the hallway, she saw Savannah with Rexy.

She heard Savannah giggling.

"Rexy, stop it!" Savannah said as the T-Rex was nudging her and tickling her.

Kendall watched the two.

This reminded her of the time when her and Savannah were together alone. Kendall would pretend that Savannah was a cute baby and she was taking care of her.

 _Oh, Savannah. You are irresistible and cute._ Kendall said to herself as she was watching Rexy nudging Savannah, making the young girl ticklish.

As Savannah was trying to get away from Rexy's tickling grasp, she turned around and saw Kendall.

"Hi." Savannah said, looking at Kendall and smiling.

Kendall walked up to her and hugged her.

"Did you sleep good last night?" She asked as she looked into Savannah's glimmering brown eyes.

"I slept good until the really bad nightmare and then, I was up for the rest of the night until 6 A.M. this morning." Savannah said as she looked at Kendall, honest and truthfully.

"There's something more, isn't there? What did you do all night, since you couldn't sleep, Savannah?" Kendall asked, with an eyebrow raised, in question.

Savannah gulped nervously.

"Well, Savannah... What did you do?" Kendall asked, with suspicion in her voice.

Savannah scratched the back of her head, sheepishly.

"Funny thing, Kendall... I watched the Super Bowl last night." Savannah said as she looked at Kendall, truthfully.

Kendall nodded for Savannah to continue.

"I had a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of cheese curls." Savannah said as she continued telling Kendall about what she witnessed.

…..

A few minutes later...

"Wow, Savannah. That was some story." Kendall said as she placed her arm around the young girl.

"It was more of an experience." Savannah said as she looked at Kendall.

"Yeah...So, Savannah... I got a call from Prince Phillip." Kendall began to say.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

 _That no good stupid murderer._ Savannah said to herself as she scoffed out loud.

Kendall looked at her.

"Savannah, is there something wrong?" She asked, in question.

"Um...Nothing." Savannah scoffed.

Kendall pulled Savannah into a hug.

"Savannah, you know that you can tell me anything." Kendall said as she looked down at Savannah and Savannah looked up at her.

"I know, Kendall. So...what did Prince Philip tell you to tell me?" Savannah said, changing the subject all of a sudden.

"He told me to tell you that he needed to talk to you about something." Kendall said as she was remembering.

"Did he say what he needed to talk to me about?" Savannah asked, interrogating Kendall like she was the suspect of a crime.

"Well... He only said that he needed to talk to you, nothing else." Kendall said, remembering.

Savannah sighed.

"I see. I'll go talk to him. I promise that I'll be back." She said as she looked at Kendall.

Kendall gave Savannah a hug.

Savannah gave Kendall another hug and went outside to summon her Dino Cycle.

When her Dino Cycle came together, Savannah got onto it and began to ride out of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo parking lot.

 **(So...Savannah is trying to keep her other job safe from the other Rangers but gets caught into the cycle of lying. Please stay tuned for chapter ten.)**


	10. New Animatronic

Savannah rode her Dino Cycle through town and ended up behind the mall, that led her down the hill where the Barney and Friends Pizzeria was at, near the Amber Beach Creek Road.

 _I wonder what Prince Phillip wanted to talk to me about. Probably about what happened last night. I hope that he's not mad at me for talking to the animatronics_.Savannah said to herself as she rode into the empty parking lot and parked her Dino Cycle.

After she parked her Dino Cycle, she went into the restaurant and found Trevor in the main party room.

"Hey, Trevor." Savannah said, in greeting.

Trevor turned around from the animatronics to look at Savannah.

"Hey, girl. How you doing?" Trevor said as he was now hugging her.

Savannah smiled at him.

"I'm doing good." She said as she was looking around the room.

"Long night last night, huh?" Trevor said as he saw her looking around the room.

"Yeah..." Savannah said as she sighed.

Trevor placed his arm around her.

"Don't worry. It'll get easier for you during the next couple of days. You'll see. Believe me...My first night here was a wreck." He said, in reassurance.

Savannah looked at him, curiously.

"So... You was in the office before me?" She asked, remembering the message that was left from the night before.

Trevor looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Savannah?" He asked as he was looking at her.

"The message from last night...It said that I was in the office before you and I'm finishing up my last week, as a matter of fact..." Savannah said as she was remembering the message from last night.

Trevor nodded his head yes, in agreement.

"Yes I was in the office, with Prince Phillip." He said, remembering what Savannah was talking about.

Savannah was surprised.

"I see..." She said as she was thinking.

"So, Savannah... What brought you here?" Trevor asked as they were beginning to walk together.

"Kendall told me that Prince Philip needed to talk to me about something." Savannah said as they were walking down the hallway to the security office.

Trevor chuckled.

"Well... You know him." Trevor said as he began to laugh.

…...

When they got down to the security office, they saw Prince Philip sitting there, watching the cameras.

"Mr. Phillip, Savannah is here to see you." Trevor said as he was getting the young prince's attention.

Prince Phillip looked up from the cameras to look at the young boy and the young girl.

Prince Phillip put the tablet down onto the desk after he turned it off and he looked at Trevor and Savannah.

"Savannah, it's great to see you again. How did you do last night?" He asked as he looked at her and smiled.

"I did great, as a matter of fact. I stayed in the office and survived the night." Savannah said, proudly.

Trevor hugged Savannah.

"See, Phillip? She's the one they been waiting for." He said as he was about to give Savannah a kiss.

Savannah began to squirm out of Trevor's strong grasp.

Trevor looked at her, concerned.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, worried for Savannah.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Trevor. It's just that I'm claustrophobic. I don't like small spaces and I also don't like being squeezed when hugged." Savannah said as she was explaining to Trevor about being claustrophobic.

Prince Phillip was taking notes.

"It's okay. We understand. Right, Mr. Phillip?" Trevor said as they looked at him.

Prince Phillip looked at them.

"Of course, Savannah. We support your medical conditions." Prince Phillip said, with a smile.

"So, Prince Phillip... What did you need to talk to me about or show me?" Savannah asked, eager to know.

"Follow me." Prince Phillip said as he got up out of the chair and began to walk out of the office.

Savannah and Trevor began to follow him.

They walked back down the hallway and into the main party room.

Prince Philip led them over to the big present box.

"So... What's in this box?" Savannah asked as she was examining it.

Prince Phillip chuckled.

"You'll see." He said as he began to wind up the music box.

After he wound up the music box, the top of it began to come off very slowly and something began to come up slowly, with a CREAK in every ascent.

Just then, the thing within the box began to show.

It was an animatronic plesiosaurus that had blue tears coming from her eyes. It looked as though its face was covered in clown makeup.

Savannah began to hyperventilate.

A hot flash began to take place.

She could see the blood, the dead bodies... She could also smell the blood and mucus scent.

She could see the purple glow of the purple energem and the sight of Kendall's dinosaur, the plesiosaurus.

She fell back and onto the floor.

Trevor and Prince Philip looked at her, concerned.

"Savannah, are you...Are you alright?" Trevor asked as Prince Phillip was about to leave the room.

"K-K-Kendall...I'm...I'm so sorry." Savannah said, through her tears.

She was having a bad panic attack and seeing the Purple Ranger's dinosaur made her realize that Kendall's spirit might be trapped within the animatronic suit.

Prince Phillip looked at her.

"Savannah, Kendall's still alive." He said as he looked at the plesiosaurus animatronic before looking back at Savannah.

Savannah crossed her arms.

"Prove it!" She said, in anger.

"Get out your Dino Com and call her." Prince Phillip said as he was looking at her.

Savannah took out her Dino Com and began to call Kendall.

...

Kendall was walking around the Dinosaur Zoo, making sure that everything was okay when her Dino Com began to ring out an alarming sound.

She looked at the screen and saw that it was Savannah calling.

She pressed the 'accept call' button.

~ Conversation ~

"Hi, Kendall."

"Hey, Savannah. Are you okay?"

(*Savannah chuckles nervously and scratches the back of her head, sheepishly*)

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

(*Kendall chuckles*)

"Oh, Savannah. I'm doing just fine. Why?"

(*Savannah looks at the plesiosaurus animatronic as it looks at her, with curiosity*)

"Maybe we should talk about this when I get back."

"Alright, Savannah. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

~ Conversation Ends ~

 **(So...Savannah was brought to the Pizzeria because Prince Philip needed to talk to her. Talk to her about what? Well, in addition to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, there's a new animatronic but it reminds Savannah of Kendall because it's a plesiosaurus puppet animatronic. Stay tuned for chapter eleven.)**


	11. Riff's Disappeared!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Hope that you all are enjoying the story. So far...Savannah landed herself a new job that requires her to stay up all night until 6:00 A.M. While Savannah is trying to stay up, she meets 4 dinosaur animatronics. Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. Now...There's been a new addition. The plesiosaurus puppet animatronic and something bad is happening to one of them.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

Prince Philip and Trevor look at each other.

"Think you're up for dealing with another animatronic?" Prince Philip asked the young girl.

"Yes I am. Though, I have a question..." Savannah said as she looked at him.

"What is it, Savannah?" Prince Philip replied back.

"How many kids have been missing since the first bite?" Savannah asked as she looked at Barney, BJ and Baby Bop performing onstage.

Prince Philip looked at Barney, BJ and Baby Bop before looking back at Savannah.

"We should talk about this another time." He said as he was changing the subject.

Savannah's eyes went dino shaped.

She grabbed a hold of Prince Philip by the collar of his well tailored shirt.

Trevor was shocked to see Savannah act like that.

Prince Philip's purple glow gaze met Savannah's brown dinosaur eyes gaze.

"You had something to do with the murder of those kids." Savannah said as she began to argue with him.

"Like I told you, Savannah. I'll tell you another time. Now, can you please put me down?" Prince Philip said as he was hanging by the collar of his shirt.

Savannah's brown dinosaur eyes returned to their normal human form and she began to put the Prince down.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Savannah said, feeling ashamed for what she did.

"It's okay. Right, Prince Philip?" Trevor said as he looked at Savannah and then at Prince Philip.

Of course I forgive her, Trevor. You worry too much." Prince Philip said as he looked at the young boy.

"I should say the same thing for you, Mr. Philip." Trevor said as he looked at him.

Savannah looked at the two as they were talking.

"Please don't fight..." She said, worried.

Trevor and Prince Philip looked at her.

"Oh don't worry, Savannah. We're not fighting." Prince Phillip said as he looked at her.

"Yeah. We were just talking." Trevor said, finishing the sentence.

"Speaking of talking... Trevor, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Prince Phillip said as he looked at the people that were coming into the main party room.

Trevor looked at the people who were coming in before he looked back at Prince Phillip.

"Yes Sir." Trevor sighed and walked over to the people.

Savannah looked at the spot where Riff was.

"Prince Philip, how come Riff isn't onstage with the other dinosaur animatronics?" Savannah asked, curious.

Prince Phillip looked at her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about it, Savannah. All you have to worry about is making sure that the ones that you love are safe." He said as he looked into the young girl's eyes.

Savannah looked at the watch on her wrist.

It was **12:45 PM**.

"Do you mind if I stick around for a little bit longer?" She asked as she looked at the hangout cove.

"Sure, Savannah but please be careful. We don't want you to lose your head." Prince Philip said as he looked at the animatronics, who were performing onstage, with an evil glare in his eyes.

"I know." Savannah said as she looked at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Prince Phillip then began to head back towards the office, since he was having a bad headache.

Whatever was causing his bad headache wouldn't go away.

Whatever it was couldn't be good.

…..

When Prince Phillip left, Savannah looked around to make sure that no one was watching her.

Trevor was busy with the guests.

 _So far so good._ Savannah said to herself as she was now creeping quietly over to Hangout Cove.

When she got over there, she looked around the outside of it.

Just after Trevor got done with taking care of the guests, he went over to Savannah.

"Hey, Savannah. What are you doing?" He said as he looked at her.

Savannah looked at him.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with Riff in his cool hangout cove." Savannah said as she was looking for the entrance.

"Sure. Go ahead, Savannah and... The entrance is backstage." Trevor said as he was pointing her in the right direction.

"Alright. Thank you." Savannah said as she was now beginning to walk around to the back entrance of Hangout Cove.

When she got to the entrance of the Hangout Cove, she opened the door and walked inside.

It was dark and silent. Too silent.

Savannah's Dino eyes began to activate, causing her to see light green and dark green.

Dino vision.

She looked around the small space.

"Riff? Riff! This is Savannah. Are you alright?" Savannah said as she looked around the small space for Riff.

No answer.

Savannah peered out of the curtains.

The kids were distracted by the three animatronics that were performing onstage.

*Riff is gone! What am I to do? Keep looking!* Savannah said to herself as her eyes returned to normal and she was now exiting the cove.

When she got back into the party room, she walked over to Trevor.

"Trevor, have you seen Riff? He's not in his station!" Savannah said, concerned.

"Savannah, you must be hallucinating. Riff is in his cove." Trevor said as he chuckled.

"I know what I saw, Trevor! He isn't in there!" Savannah said, trying to get the young boy ranger to believe her.

Trevor and Savannah walked over to where Riff's Hangout Cove was.

"On the count of three...One..." Savannah said.

"Two..." Trevor said as he got ready to open the curtains with Savannah.

"Three...!" Savannah and Trevor said as they pulled back the curtains.

Trevor screamed like a little girl.

Riff was missing.

 **(So...Savannah is really mad at Prince Philip for what happened to the children that he killed. Though, now...Something bad is happening to both the prince and Riff. Riff disappeared! Stay tuned for chapter twelve.)**


	12. A Disturbed Spirit Outside

Flashback~

 _When she got to the entrance of the Hangout Cove, she opened the door and walked inside._

 _It was dark and silent. Too silent._

 _Savannah's Dino eyes began to activate, causing her to see light green and dark green._

 _Dino vision._

 _She looked around the small space._

 _"Riff? Riff! This is Savannah. Are you alright?" Savannah said as she looked around the small space for Riff._

 _No answer.  
_

 _Savannah peered out of the curtains._

 _The kids were distracted by the three animatronics that were performing onstage._

 _Riff is gone! What am I to do? Keep looking! Savannah said to herself as her eyes returned to normal and she was now exiting the cove._

 _When she got back into the party room, she walked over to Trevor._

 _"Trevor, have you seen Riff? He's not in his station!" Savannah said, concerned.  
_

 _"Savannah, you must be hallucinating. Riff is in his cove." Trevor said as he chuckled._

 _"I know what I saw, Trevor! He isn't in there!" Savannah said._

 _Trevor and Savannah walked over to where Riff's Hangout Cove was._

 _"On the count of three...One..." Savannah said._

 _"Two..." Trevor said as he got ready to open the curtains with Savannah._

 _"Three...!" Savannah and Trevor said as they pulled back the curtains._

 _Trevor screamed like a little girl._

End flashback ~

"What the... What the fudge sticks?!" Trevor said, shocked.

Savannah chuckled.

"Told ya so." Savannah said as she had her arms crossed.

"How can this animatronic be in daytime roaming mode when it's supposed to be in nighttime roaming mode?" Trevor asked as he looked at Savannah.

"I'm not sure, Trevor. Maybe it's tired of being in the shadows by himself. You know he hates being lonely." Savannah said, giving a possible answer.

"Who?" Trevor asked, confused.

"Riff." Savannah said as she looked at him, with a smile.

Trevor smiled at her.

"I need to go tell the boss what's going on. You can go find Riff, if you want to. You know...To make it easier." He said as he was now walking out of the party room.

Savannah smiled at him as he was leaving.

"Sure!" She said, calling out to him.

After he left, Savannah sighed and looked at the empty Hangout Cove.

 _Riff, don't worry. I'll find you._ Savannah said to herself as she was looking.

...

Trevor walked down the hallway and into the doorway of the security office.

He found Prince Phillip sitting at the desk, near the computer, checking on the cameras.

Prince Phillip looked up at Trevor.

"Trevor, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the party room." He said as he looked at the young boy.

"I know, Sir but... Something has happened." Trevor said as he looked at the Prince.

"Well? What is it, boy? Spit it out!" Prince Phillip said as he was shaking Trevor.

"One of the animatronics is missing." Trevor said as he looked at the prince, truthfully in the eye.

Prince Philip chuckled.

"Oh...Trevor... You are so funny." He said as he looked at him and laughed.

"Sir, I'm not joking. I'm telling the truth. The animatronic from Hangout Cove is missing." Trevor said, with seriousness in his voice.

Prince Philip turned the tablet off and placed it on the desk.

Then, he followed Trevor to the main party room.

...

Meanwhile…

Savannah was looking around the pizzeria.

From the hallways to the bathrooms, she couldn't find Riff.

Then, in an abandoned party room, Savannah saw an orange green stuffed dinosaur that looked exactly like Riff.

She picked it up from the wooden desk to look at it.

 _What is this? Why do they have these in the main party room? Are these like voodoo dolls or something? Because they look exactly like the animatronics. Though, I haven't seen a stuffed plesiosaurus dinosaur that looked exactly like the plesiosaurus puppet animatronic._ Savannah said to herself as she looked at the voodoo doll.

Savannah then began to think of something that could help bring Riff back.

 _I know what to do! I should transform into the dinosaur that Riff is and then I can follow his scent. Perfect!_ Savannah said to herself as she was patrolling the restaurant.

She looked at her energem.

"Emerald green energem... Transform me into a parasaurolophus." Savannah said as her energem began to glow and she began to transform into the dinosaur that she chose.

Once the glow began to dim, she was now a parasaurolophus.

With her sharp Dino vision, she could see that the back door was open ajar.

She stepped forward and looked into the little space of the door.

She could see Riff sitting there outside.

 _What is he doing out here? Maybe I should talk to him. Ranger to dinosaur._ Savannah said to herself as she began to open the door a little bit.

Riff was sitting there when he began to hear something behind him.

He mechanically got up and began to open the door.

He saw an Emerald Green parasaurolophus looking at him.

His facial scanning began to activate, causing him to scan the emerald green dinosaur from top to bottom.

It showed that the dinosaur was Savannah.

"Savannah, what...What are you doing here?" Riff asked as the young girl ranger began to turn back into her normal human form.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Riff. You're not allowed to be roaming about during the day. It's dangerous." Savannah said as she looked at him.

Riff sighed.

"Savannah, can I tell you a secret?" He asked as they began to walk towards the door.

"Sure but...can we sit out here?" Savannah said as she looked at him, with a concerned look on her face.

Riff began to scan the area.

Just as he was scanning the area, he began to glitch.

"Riff, are you okay?" Savannah asked, concerned.

Riff mechanically turned around to look at her.

His eyes were black, white and red.

"Riff, whatever has gotten a hold of you just now, I can help you get rid of it. Together." Savannah said as she was trying to help Riff calm down.

Riff's eyes began to return back to normal.

"I'm sorry about that, Savannah. The animatronics and I are not supposed to be outside of the restaurant." Riff said as he was apologizing for earlier.

"That's okay, Riff. Though, how come you and the other animatronics aren't aloud outside?" Savannah said as she was forgiving him.

As Riff was thinking, nothing wouldn't come up.

"I...I can't seem to remember. Maybe we should ask the Puppet." Riff said as he looked at Savannah.

"Wait..." Savannah said as she looked down at her energem, which was glowing and tugging her.

"What is it, Savannah?" Riff asked as he looked at her.

"I'm sensing a spirit nearby but...This spirit..." Savannah said as she felt a strong wave of pain.

She clutched onto her head and cried out.

"Savannah!" Riff said, worried for the young girl.

After Savannah felt the pain, her eyes began to turn white.

...

She was in a blank white space, looking around.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Savannah said as she was looking around.

Just then, she saw something black moving inside the white space.

Savannah then heard a loud screeching sound.

She looked around the space.

"Hello?" Savannah said as she heard the thing slithering in the walls.

Then, the black thing came out of the wall and came slithering right towards Savannah.

It was a nightmare Allosaurus.

Savannah screamed.

 **(So...Riff is missing and Savannah is on her way to find him while Trevor is on the way to find Prince Philip. Savannah finds Riff outside of the restaurant on the loading dock. Riff tells her that they're not allowed to be there and then, something happened. Something took control of Riff and just when Savannah helped Riff break control, the thing went after her and she finally saw what it was. A nightmare Allosaurus. Stay tuned for chapter thirteen.)**


	13. Not Alone Anymore, Riff

~ Flashback ~

 _Savannah, what...What are you doing here?" Riff asked as the young girl ranger began to turn back into her normal human form._

 _"I should be asking you the same thing, Riff. You're not allowed to be roaming about during the day. It's dangerous." Savannah said as she looked at him._

 _Riff sighed._

 _"Savannah, can I tell you a secret?" He asked as they began to walk towards the door._

 _"Sure but...can we sit out here?" Savannah said as she looked at him, with a concerned look on her face._

 _Riff began to scan the area._

 _Just as he was scanning the area, he began to glitch._

 _"Riff, are you okay?" Savannah asked, concerned._

 _Riff mechanically turned around to look at her._

 _His eyes were black, white and red._

 _"Riff, whatever has gotten a hold of you just now, I can help you get rid of it. Together." Savannah said as she was trying to help Riff calm down._

 _Riff's eyes began to return back to normal._

 _"I'm sorry about that, Savannah. The animatronics and I are not supposed to be outside of the restaurant." Riff said as he was apologizing for earlier._

 _"That's okay, Riff. Though, how come you and the other animatronics aren't aloud outside?" Savannah said as she was forgiving him._

 _As Riff was thinking, nothing wouldn't come up._

 _"I...I can't seem to remember. Maybe we should ask the Puppet." Riff said as he looked at Savannah._

 _"Wait..." Savannah said as she looked down at her energem, which was glowing and tugging her._

 _"What is it, Savannah?" Riff asked as he looked at her._

 _"I'm sensing a spirit nearby but...This spirit..." Savannah said as she felt a strong wave of pain._

 _She clutched onto her head and cried out._

 _"Savannah!" Riff said, worried for the young girl._

 _After Savannah felt the pain, her eyes began to turn white._

 _..._

 _She was in a blank white space, looking around._

 _"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Savannah said as she was looking around._

 _Just then, she saw something black moving inside the white space._

 _Savannah then heard a loud screeching sound._

 _She looked around the space._

 _"Hello?" Savannah said as she heard the thing slithering in the walls._

 _Then, the black thing came out of the wall and came slithering right towards Savannah._

 _It was a nightmare Allosaurus._

 _Savannah screamed._

~ End flashback~

….

Savannah's eyes returned to normal and she looked at Riff.

"Did you see why us animatronics can't be out here?" Riff asked as he was looking at her.

"I see now." Savannah said as she looked at him.

"Let's get back in." Riff said as he and Savannah began to head towards the door.

...

As Savannah and Riff were walking down the hallway, a thought came across Riff's metallic brain.

"Savannah, have you..." Riff began to say, hesitatingly.

"What is it, Riff? You can tell me anything." Savannah said as they were now outside of the security office.

Just as Riff was about to speak, they began to hear footsteps.

They were quiet and still as they could muster.

Savannah's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see someone going into the security office and coming out.

It was Trevor who was going in and Prince Philip coming out.

Prince Philip was looking around in the dark hallway.

Riff looked at Savannah, worried.

"Riff, shh. It's okay." Savannah said as she was trying to comfort him before he could let out a scream.

Prince Philip turned around and looked into the darkness.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He said as he looked into the darkness.

"Riff, stay there. It's okay." Savannah said as she began to take control of the situation.

Savannah began to step out into the light, with a confident posture and a smile on her face.

"Savannah, what are you doing here? I thought you was out, looking for Riff." Prince Philip said as he looked at her.

"I'm already done looking for him. Apparently, he doesn't want to see you right now!" Savannah said as she looked at him, with a rejecting look on her face, saying that she was mad at him.

Riff peeked from where he was hiding at and smiled at Savannah.

He was glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Okay, Savannah. Just put Riff back in his normal station." Prince Philip said as he was walking towards the party room.

After Prince Philip left, it was just Savannah and Riff in the hallway.

"Let's get you back to where you belong, Riff." Savannah said as she held her hand in his and they began to walk back to the main party room.

Savannah and Riff walked back to Hangout Cove.

"I'd like to thank you, Savannah." Riff said as they entered the silent cove.

"About what happened earlier?" Savannah said as she was trying to remember.

"Yeah." Riff said as he sat down in his chair.

"You're welcome." Savannah said, with a smile.

Savannah looked at the clock.

It was almost time for lunch break to be over with.

"I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day and I'll talk with you tonight." Savannah said as she was about to walk to the door.

"Alright, Savannah. I will. You take it easy too." Riff said as he turned to look at the girl leaving.

"I will." Savannah said as she walked over to the door, opened it and walked out.

 **(Okay. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm figuring out how to divide my chapters and taking time to name each one of them. I hope y'all can understand. Anyways, there's a spirit lurking which forbids the animatronics to not come outside. Does it have a tie to the murderer of the children that were killed? Stay tuned for chapter fourteen.)**


End file.
